


breathing in the same air (with my fingers in your hair)

by tenthusiast (honeyuta)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyuta/pseuds/tenthusiast
Summary: Because Yuta–Yuta tastes better than anything Jaehyun has ever tasted.





	breathing in the same air (with my fingers in your hair)

Perhaps it is too risky doing this here.

Perhaps Jaehyun should not relish in the glazed-over look in Yuta’s unfocused eyes, and perhaps they shouldn’t be doing this in the first place.

“Jae,” Jaehyun is brought out of his own world of thoughts by the means of Yuta’s breathy whisper, and when he looks down at the boy trapped between his body and the netted wall (or _whatever_ it is), his breath catches in his throat because– _wow_ –he doubts he’s ever seen someone this beautiful, and being in the industry he’s in, he’s sure to have seen a lot of beautiful people.

Yuta’s once perfectly styled hair is now disheveled from being pulled and tugged at by Jaehyun’s fingers, but he still manages to look breathtaking. His lipgloss is slightly smeared and his eyeshadow smudged, but Yuta–Yuta pulls it off. He makes it look as if he stepped out of the dressing room like this; as if this is the result of their diligent stylists’ hard work.

His lips are parted in a silent cry, pants and gasps escaping through the gap and really, they _really_ shouldn’t be doing this here. If someone catches them–which is bound to happen if Yuta keeps up this little panting game of his–they’re as good as dead because this type of behaviour just doesn’t do in a field of occupation like theirs.

But the world be damned, because Yuta is here, caged between the wall and Jaehyun’s warm body like a predator with its prey (who probably forego the foreplay, on second thought) and nothing else matters.

They’ve just finished with their schedule for the day–a tiring one, because being in Japan is always busy. They wrapped up with their concert, tripping over each other in their haste to dismount the stage and its stifling heat, only to be told that they’d have to get their hair and makeup done up again because they _forgot to take the photos before the stage_. They’d had no choice, obviously. There was no point in protesting. And it’s not as if they weren’t going to be rewarded for their hard work; food was on its way–lots of it, for their managers are actually fond of them, contrary to popular belief.

Either way, they sat in their chairs in the suffocating dressing room for a painful half hour and then trudged over to the room where they got their photos taken last year as well. Getting into the same positions as they had been in on their previous visit, they took photos in groups of three and once they were done, all of them ran to the door at lightning speed. Yuta had been one of them, and would’ve gotten away with it too, had it not been for a hand latching onto his wrist–a hand belonging to none other than Jung Jaehyun.

“Stay back with me for a bit, hyung? I want to… _talk_ for a bit,” he had murmured beseechingly, and somewhat innocently as well, but Yuta knew all too well that that sparkle in his eyes meant nothing but trouble.

But he was no martyr–trouble could have very well been his middle name if he’d had one, but perhaps it would have suited Jaehyun more.

Which leads us to where we are now: Yuta and Jaehyun–the only two souls in the once lively room–too wrapped up in each other to even bother about the fact that every morsel of the food they had been so looking forward to has probably been licked off every paper plate already. Who even cares, when they have each other?

That being said, Jaehyun looks down at Yuta, panting and just a tad bit hot and bothered, and leans down, bracing himself with one arm on the wall. Its net is digging into his palm and is bound to leave an imprint–albeit for just a little while–reminding Jaehyun that he has been here. And his other hand does its work, blocking Yuta from the outside world with his palm resting right next to his hip, and he can feel Yuta’s breath against his chin and it all feels so right.

They meet halfway, Yuta’s elegant hands cradling Jaehyun’s face, and Jaehyun smiles into the kiss–soft and just lips moving against each other–because this is Yuta, and for Yuta, he is willing to turn a blind eye to everything that is not them.

And it’s alright that they’ll probably have to have crumbs for dinner or spend money out of their own pocket to buy something–because Yuta tastes better than anything Jaehyun has ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo everybody, did y'all miss me? no? okay.
> 
> okay so, i added this pseud where i've decided i'll post my shorter works and drabbles and all that jazz, so yeah, i hope you enjoyed!! this is just something that i wrote in half an hour at 2 in the morning and liked, so here it is! it's actually inspired by this really beautiful fanart of yujae by one of my favourite artisits, but i wouldn't want to link it without their permission and i'm too shy to ask. kudos to you if you know which one i'm talking about! 
> 
> anyway!! kudos and comments are always welcome! thank you for reading~


End file.
